Nightclub
by Nifoi
Summary: Sakura was dragged to the nightclub by Ino against her will. The pink-haired girl knew she was upset over Sasuke, but she didn't think a trip to the bar would mitigate her disappointment—well, that is, until she met a mysterious man sitting in the corner. KakuSaku One-Shot / AU, maybe


**Title: **Nightclub

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Type: **One-shot

**Rated: **PG13

**Word Count: **2, 400

**Summary: **Sakura was dragged to the nightclub by Ino against her will. The pink-haired girl knew she was upset over Sasuke, but she didn't think a trip to the bar would mitigate her disappointment—well, that is until she met a mysterious man sitting in the corner. KakuSaku / AU, maybe

**A/N: **Kakuzu x Sakura needs more love. My one-shots usually have word counts reaching up to 3000+, but I was rushing on this one. Yes, this also means I'm too lazy to re-read the whole thing to check for errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short fanfic! :D

…

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

…

The two girls stopped abruptly in front of the entrance of the club.

"_No. I'm not going to some nightclub," _Sakura hissed, glaring at her best friend from the corner of her green eyes, _"We're only 19. I don't think it's appropriate for us to drink alcohol."_

"Aw, don't say that, Sakura, you might enjoy the night," Ino had a smirk smug on her face as she squeezed her best friend's hand, "Besides, nobody's going to suspect us. We look like we're 22 years old anyway."

"Yeah, but…a lot of things could happen in a bar!" Sakura reasoned.

"Which is _why _it's going to be fun!" The Yamanaka heir folded her arms and rolled her eyes. When her best friend's lips curved into a frown, Ino held the Pinkette's shoulders, "Sakura, you've been really stressed lately. I can see that. That's _why _I dressed you up nice and good, so you could come to the bar with me and have a great time. I don't want to see you depressed, Sakura. You're being so hard on yourself."

Sakura considered the blonde's words for a few minutes. She hated to admit Ino was right.

Releasing a long, worn-out sigh, the Rosette agreed to enter the bar.

Ino squealed in excitement and held her best friend's hand, ushering her into the nightclub. People were dancing, drinking and laughing—they were all having a good time, and were too distracted in their frivolous activities to realize the kunoichi duo.

"Wow." Sakura was speechless.

"Wow indeed!" Ino giggled, leading the pink-haired girl through crowd, "Come on, let's go for a drink and find ourselves a dancing partner in the process!" The girls approached the bar, and after finding a place to sit and placing orders, the blonde's blue eyes scanned the club, "While we're waiting for our drinks, let's look for a hottie!"

"Ino, don't you think we should lay off of boys for just one night?" Sakura asked, staring blankly into the crowd. Nobody that was attractive seemed single in the nightclub.

"You're being ridiculous, Sakura," Her friend chuckled.

Their drinks were ready a few minutes later and the Haruno heir thanked the bartender. She took a sip—and Ino snapped her fingers before pointing into the crowd.

"Jackpot!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear as she eyed two men sitting at a table-for-two near the corner. The Pinkette followed her best friend's gaze—and found herself staring at what Ino saw as 'hot'.

"They look dangerous," Sakura blankly remarked.

"And _hot!" _Ino squealed in excitement before grabbing Sakura's wrist, "Let's approach them!"

"M-My drink!" Sakura reached her hand out toward the glass filled with wine on the bar—it was hardly consumed, and honestly delicious, and the Pinkette was eager to drink it. Unfortunately, Ino had already gotten them past the crowd.

"Hi!" Ino chirped as she stood by the table, her lips curving into a charming smile, "You guys wanna dance?"

"If I'm gonna dance with a woman as fucking hot as you, sure!" The silver-haired man smirked, eyeing Ino from head to toe. As a blush crept up to the blonde's cheeks, he stood up, "I'm Hidan. You?"

"I'm Ino," The blonde replied, giggling. She tugged on his arm, inviting him to join the crowd, "Come on!" Soon, both Hidan and Ino had disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Well, there goes my best friend," Sakura sighed before turning to look at the other man at the table. Pulling the vacant seat out, she sat down and stared at the man, who in return was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" The man snarled.

The pink-haired girl's lips curved into a slight frown as she examined the person in front of her. He was wearing a mask and a hood, revealing only his green eyes, whereas his apparel was a simple black T-shirt and pants.

"Is Hidan your friend?" Sakura asked, trying to stir a conversation between her and the mysterious person.

"More like a fucking brat I'd love to kill," He growled, looking at the crowd from the corner of his eyes. His gaze returned to Sakura, "Don't ask anything else about that idiot. I'm not going to answer."

"Okay…" Her eyes drifted to an empty glass on the table, which was most probably Hidan's, "What are you doing here?" She inquired, avoiding eye contact as she placed her glass to the left, "You don't seem like someone who would go to a nightclub."

He leaned back against his chair, "That idiot somehow convinced me to come to this dump."

"Sounds like someone I know," For the first time since she entered the nightclub, Sakura's lips curved into a smile. Their eyes met once again as she chuckled, "I don't like this place. The only part of the club I enjoy is the drink. Unfortunately, that blonde dragged me away from my hardly consumed wine." The girl looked over her shoulder and frowned when she learned her glass was missing from where she had left it.

Upset her drink had disappeared, she massaged her temples and sighed. "I feel like sneaking out of this place when Ino's not looking."

"Hidan usually brings girls like your friend somewhere secluded after dancing," The man informed her, a hint of amusement in his voice, "You could make your little escape while their busy."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "You're a genius."

Silence fell upon them as they watched the crowd laugh, drink and dance. Sakura stretched, tired and bored, and leaned against her chair with her eyes still on the crowd. She wasn't sure if the man in front of her was observing her, but she honestly didn't care at the moment.

Then, she felt something brush against her leg.

Her cheeks tinted red and she sat up straight, embarrassed by the sudden contact. She glared at the person in front of her—but her glower faltered when she learned he was already looking at her. This only caused her blush to become stronger—maybe he really _was _observing her.

"D-Did you do that on purpose?" She hated the fact she was unable to read his facial expression. If only he didn't have his mask and hood on, she'd be able to tell whether he was simply observing her and the contact was an accident or he had a smug smirk on his face and he did it on purpose.

"What's your name?" He asked out of the blue, ignoring the earlier subject that had mortified the Pinkette.

"S-Sakura," The emerald-eyed girl was reluctant to answer since she wanted an explanation for the brushing against her leg, "Yours?"

"Kakuzu," He replied, his eyes unreadable as he stared back into Sakura's pale-green orbs, "I brushed against your leg earlier to get your attention."

"Couldn't you do it another way?" The Rosette had an embarrassed frown on her face.

"I'm not like the bastards who would call you stupid nicknames like 'Pinky' or 'Weirdo'," Kakuzu admitted, "By doing so, I surely would have merited a punch on the face and lose someone to talk to."

Her frown remained, although she admitted Kakuzu was right. If he did call her any of the nicknames people have been calling her over the years, she would have killed him right then and there.

"Okay, whatever," Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at the Hidan's empty glass. Silence fell upon them once again.

'_God, how hard is it to start a conversation with this guy?' _Sakura thought, biting the inner part of her cheeks.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked, finally noticing Kakuzu didn't seem to have a glass nearby. When the tan-skinned man raised his eyebrow, the Pinkette offered, "Don't worry, I'll buy one for you! I have a lot of money to spend and not to mention I want a glass myself."

"I don't drink."

"Me neither. I'm just going to go get some wine," She insisted, rising from her seat, "I-I'll go get two glasses of wine from the bar there. While waiting for me, you should take off your mask and hood."

A few minutes later, Sakura returned to the table with two glasses of wine occupying her hands. Smiling brightly, she placed the drinks carefully on the table, "Here you go!"

"Thanks," Kakuzu muttered, accepting a glass for himself.

It wasn't until she sat down did she realize Kakuzu had already taken off his hood and mask, just like she had told him to. As she took a sip of her drink, she studied him—his mouth appeared to be stitched, his dull, dark brown hair reaching his shoulders. His appearance was strange—but it interested her.

"Don't say anything about my face." Kakuzu's comment caused the Pinkette to giggle.

"You mean, I couldn't even say, 'you're handsome'?" She smiled, not shy to stare into his green eyes.

A few seconds went by before a smirk played on the man's face, "I didn't really think you were the flirty type."

"I'm not," The Haruno heir shook her head, the winsome smile still visible on her exquisite face, "Well, I _used _to be, back when I was younger. Now, I only flirt for fun," Her smile changed into a smug smirk, "But I'm not lying about your appearance. It's interesting."

Kakuzu stared at her for a while. "It's rare for me to receive that kind of compliment," He commented, "You look ravishing yourself, Sakura."

"Thanks," Her cheeks slightly tinted red, "It's rare to find someone who could flirt _appropriately _in a nightclub."

"I'm not used to playing around," He remarked, taking a sip of the wine.

"Are you saying you're single?" Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise when he didn't answer, taking his reaction as a no. She would have never thought Kakuzu wasn't taken yet.

"Are you in a relationship?" He questioned, although his facial expression did not show any signs of curiosity.

"I tried getting into one with the legendary Sasuke Uchiha, but failed, like most girls," Her lips curved into a small smile.

"I've heard of that pretty-faced bastard," Kakuzu said, noticing the sadness in Sakura's pale-green eyes, "Is that why you were dragged to the nightclub?"

"Yeah. Ino wants me to find a guy to hook up with," Sakura chuckled, "Obviously she's much more adept when it comes to those things."

"Just like that fucking bastard I'm stuck with," He grunted, scanning the crowd, "Those two aren't here. It's possible they've gone off somewhere under Hidan's idea."

"Are you kidding? Probably Ino suggested it," The pink-haired girl sighed, "I'm supposed to be at home, sleeping or watching TV or taking a relaxing bubble bath."

"I've got bigger fish to fry than being here," Kakuzu agreed before consuming the ramining wine in his glass. Setting his empty drink on the table, he rose from his seat, "I'm leaving."

"W-Wait!" Sakura sputtered, surprised by his sudden decision, "You're just gonna leave Hidan here?"

"Somehow, that idiot always locates me by the end of tomorrow, so I don't mind leaving him here at this shitty dump."

Sakura was disappointed he had to leave, but it didn't show on her face. "Oh. Okay. Nice talking to you, Kakuzu," She flashed him a small smile.

She expected him to start walking away, but he caught her off guard by offering his hand.

"Unlike that jerk, a beauty like you doesn't deserve to be left behind at this shitty dump," He remarked, his hand out towards the Pinkette, "I have until tomorrow morning. You want to go somewhere?"

Sakura was still a bit stunned by his sudden invitation, but she was eager to go with him. Accepting his hand, she stood up and smiled brightly, "Okay."

Kakuzu led her through the crowd and they approached the exit, their hands still locked together. Before they could step out, a familiar voice stopped the both of them and Kakuzu growled when he learned it was Hidan and Ino approaching them.

"Aw, Sakura, I can't believe you actually found someone!" Ino cheered, standing close to Hidan.

Sakura remained silent as she stood close Kakuzu, hiding their hands behind their backs, preventing Hidan and Ino from realizing they were holding hands. Kakuzu glanced at the pink-haired girl, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Fucking pedo," Hidan cursed.

After a few seconds of glaring, Kakuzu turned around and stepped out of the nightclub, with Sakura behind him.

"Where you going, Kakuzu?!" Hidan shouted from the entrance of the club as the two walked further and further away from the place.

"Away from you," Was the tall man's simple reply.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Ino giving her a thumb-up, "Sakura-chan!~~ Don't forget to get laid!"

The Rosette's face turned red and she bumped into Kakuzu when she realized he had stopped walking. She looked up at him, realizing he had heard Ino's comment and now, he was staring at her.

"D-Don't listen to Ino!" She stammered, embarrassed, "S-She's probably d-drunk!"

Kakuzu remained silent. After a few minutes, he smirked and continued walking, "Actually, that's a good idea."

Sakura was about to ask him what he meant, but her words got stuck in her throat when she realized they were heading for the motel.

…

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

…

**A/N: **A little rushed, if you ask me. I plan on posting more and more one-shots about Sakura and other Akatsuki members. This one covers up for Kakuzu's part.

I've got a Sasori x Sakura one-shot posted already, so that red-head's already ticked off the list. You could check it out on my profile page if you're interested.

Please leave a review! :D


End file.
